Confederate Tion
|connectedresources = }} Information Confederated Tion encompasses Finland parts of Scandinavian Russia, and the Russian city of Novorossiysk. Timeline Emergent Era *6/14/2008 8:36:53 PM - The first Republic of Franzharia is formed *Approx. 6/16/08 - 1RF joins the Confederation of Organized Nations *8/23/2008 12:17:50 AM - Nihongo declares war on Franzharia, resulting in a stunning overnight defeat of the young republic *8/23/2008 2:15:28 PM - Nihongo Invasion ends with Cease Fire, The First Republic declared dead, Anarchy ensues while a new gov't is established. *8/23/2008 04:43 PM - The Second Republic declares it's intention to seek international recognizance *8/24/08 11:53 PM - Abolishment of State-mandated Religious Practice of Sihkism, Constitution amended to allow for Freedom of Religion and Separation of Church and State. *8/25/08 - Emperor Rukia IV cedes administrative power to the High Council and Senate, Prime Minister Ranather named Lord High Chancellor *8/25/08 - Assists Transvaal in its war to liberate the Terrorist-controlled Arctica, after it's leader Vedran is deposed in a bloody coup. Franzharia is tasked with defending the sealanes between Transvaler-held Arctica South, and the Franzharian island of Reunion. *8/26/08 - The Imperial Federation of Franzharia is officially incorporated with Lord High Chancellor Ranather as head of state, Joslik Rukia IV as Figurehead Emperor, and the High Council of Ministers forming the Executive brach, the Imperial Senate continuing in its role as the Legislative branch, and the High Court as the Judicial branch of the new bureaucracy. *8/27/08 - IFF declares all Arctican refugees to be conditional citizens of the Federation. *8/27/08 - IFF declares it's intention to annex the Seychelles Islands *8/27/08 - TNN - PORT LOUIS, Franzharia - The Turkish cruiser ship, TNS Adana, steamed into port in Port Louis after a journey through the Indian Ocean. The ship, led by Admiral John Khalis, had embarked upon the journey to pick up three officers of the ATU Korps (Auslese-Terror-Untersuchung Korps, or Elite Terror Investigation Corps), to assist the Republic of Turkey into combating the ever-stubborn WAF. *8/28/08 - Franzhar MEF, engaged by Rebellious elements shortly after 3pm. The defending MEF lost 357 soldiers and 2 tanks while killing 441 Rebel soldiers and destroying 3 tanks. *8/30/08 - Transvaal claims victory in the Arctican Liberation, and declares a unilateral ceasefire. *8/30/08 - Executive Decree #575 - WAF, FAF, TWP, and Mexican Cartels organizations declared 'Enemies of the State" *8/31/08 - Sub-minister of the Exterior Kanz Corpar assassinated by FAF agents in response to Franzharian and Transvaler statements regarding the FAF *9/2/08 - Emperor Joslik Rukia IV dies of Congestive Heart Failure. Age: 87 years, Tenure: 64 years *9/5/08 - Franzharia begins covert ops in Ghost In A Shell, in support of Cobra, to rescue foreign civilians being illegally detained. *9/5/08 - Franzharia withdraws from GIAS after Slavorussian objections. *9/7/08 - Franzharia sends 50 units of Tech to Transvaal to complete an earlier agreement. *9/8/08 - Regent Ocato von Smesnil killed by sniper fire while attempting to assassinate Chancellor Ranather at the funeral of Emperor Rukia IV. *9/9/08 - Legislative Election Day - 3rd Quarter *9/9/08 - A Reformist/Socialist/Conservative Coalition is elected into power, with the Reformists holding Majority Status in both houses of the Legislature *9/11/08 - Praetors and Advisory Council abolished, elections announced to restructure executive branch *9/12/08 - Declan Everest, Conservative Party, elected Prime Minister *9/13/03 - Franzharia and Bohovia sign a Multi-treaty Alliance *9/14/08 - Reform Party disbands Nationalist Era *9/15/08 - Along with The Wilson Empire and Sarnungian Republic, Franzharia declares war on People of Freedom *9/17/08 - Franzharian Nationalist Party takes control of the Senate after Emergency Elections are called *9/17/08 - Coalition forces are victorious in the war with People of Freedom *9/17/08 - Franzharia becomes a member of the Nationalist Axis, signs the Condor Pact *9/18/08 - South Newfoundland incorporated into the Federation as a 'Military Zone' *9/18/08 - South Newfoundland split into the South Newfoundland Military Complex and the LibNat Franzharian Autonomous Republic (LFAR) *9/18/08 - LFAR officially incorporated *9/18/08 - Franzharian Afrikaners Front (FAF) destroyed, 136 arrests *9/18/08 - ATU Officers raid the Socialist Part HQ, 17 arrests *9/19/08 - Chancellor Ranather announces his Engagement to Merina Elves, Duchess of Seychelles *9/19/08 - Empress Anastasia invokes the Rites of Succession for Ranather to become Emperor, No decision made *9/20/08 - Franzharia sends massive Humanitarian Aid to The Prussian Domain *9/20/08 - Auslese-Terror-Untersuchung Korps Agents are dispatched to Prussia to combat the WAF *9/21/08 - Chancellor Ranather and Duchess Merina Elves Rukia wed at Imperial Palace *9/21/08 - Transvaal sends 3,000,000 in exchange for a second Technology Production Deal *9/22/08 - Chancellor Ranather crowned as 22nd Emperor Soverign of Franzharia *9/24/08 - Citing increased decay, Franzharia moves to occupy Somalia *9/25/08 - Imperial forces win the Battle of Muqdisho, cementing Franzharian control of Central Somaliland. *9/25/08 - Legionnaires make a light night push to the Rebel city of Marka. *9/26/08 - Imperial/Prussian/Ubersteinian/USNA Forces capture Marka *9/27/08 - Byzantine/Imperium of America Forces stabilize Kismaayo Region *9/27/08 - Transvaal begins air bombardment of Red Republic installations in South Somaliland *9/28/08 - Red Republic forces defeated *9/29/08 - Allied assault on North Somaliland begins *9/30/08 - Franzharia signs the Pan-Africa Accords, becoming a full member of the Pan-African Coalition *9/30/08 - Franzharian Nationalist Party wins a landslide victory in the Unification Elections *9/30/08 - Saborian forces capture the Shimbris Mountain Imperial African Era *10/1/08 - FC Franzharia, the nation's first Soccer club, is formed *10/2/08 - Emperor Ranather is elected Deputy-President of the Pan-African Coalition *10/3/08 - Franzharia becomes involved in the Great American Conquest *10/4/08 - Franzharia declares war on the Marxist Republic of Azzar *10/8/08 - Franzharia recognizes peace with Tahoe, Pravus Ingruo *10/9/08 - South Somaliland granted autonomy as the Viceroyalty of the Dalmascan Empire *10/10/08 - Franzharia officially dissolves the LFAR, Emperor Ranather Embarks on World Tour *10/10/08 - Ranather visits the New Byzantine Empire *10/10/08 - The Jet carrying Ranather crashes at the Airport in Jericho, capitol of the Phoenix Empire, Ranather survives, but his pilot is killed *10/13/08 - Empress Merina, despite objections from the Court, heads for Phoenicia *10/13/08 - The System of Provincial Lordship is established, creating the positions of Marquis, Count, Viscount, and Baron *10/14/03 - Facing the prospect of permanent incapacitation from injuries sustained in the Air Crash, Ranather undergoes a Full-body Cyberization, performed at the Politechnika Warszawska, in the Polskiego Imperium. *10/14/08 - Empress Merina visits Prussia *10/17/08 - Ranather hosts The Conference of Novorograd at his retreat in Novorossiysk. *10/18/08 - Empress Merina visits Gebiv *10/18/08 - The New Franzha Wings Hockey Club is formed to compete in the Transvaal Ice Hockey Cup *10/19/08 - Franzharia re-absorbs the failed Viceroyalty of Dalmasca, Dalmascan rebels engage in guerilla warfare from across the Arenallian border *10/20/08 - Empress Merina is revealed to be Pregnant *10/25/08 - Ranather is forced to abdicate his throne in a bloody coup, though the usurper, Jessica Haines, sends out a false report that Ranather had left of his own volition. *10/25/08 - Declan Everest, not knowing the truth, sets up the Republic of East Africa, to replace the Empire *10/29/08 - Gregory Smithe, New Workers Party, hosts the Mogadicio Red Summit, an unprecedented display of boldness by the Communist-element in Franzharia. *10/31/08 - Agents of Jessica Haines poison the President Declan Everest, she places the blame on the Communists, causing them to revolt. *11/1/08 - Transvaal, Saboria, New Byzantine Empire, Tahoe, Realm, USNA, Phoenix Empire, and the Uberstein Empire invade Franzharia to put down the communist revolt. *11/1/08 - Jessica Haines declares the Dominion of Somasalsko and states that any nation invading Franzharia would be repelled. In response to many hours of arguing with foreign leaders, Haines proceeds to order the shelling of several embassies. *11/3/08 - Jessica Haines is assassinated by unknown snipers. *11/5/08 - Transvaal occupies Franzharia after the defeat of Dominion and Communist forces, and sets up the Franzharian Free State *11/20/08 - Following the dark times in November, including the deposition of Ranather and the collapse of the Empire, Franzharia prepares to return to a Republic. *11/23/08 - With the aid of Kaiser Martens of Deutschland, Franzharia is able to throw off the Transvaler Occupation, Ranather Rukia, on a wave of International support, is restored to his Throne *11/24/08 - Ranather officially restores the Franzharian Afrikareich *11/29/08 - Djibouti is ceded to LandofRaptorJesus in exchange for a portion of Southern Ethiopia *11/30/08 - Ranather Rukia is found dead in his bedchambers, Age 30, Cause of Death: Stroke (Officially) *12/2/08 - Empress Merina commissions the creation of the Imperial Navy, the creation of the Rukia-class Coastal Patrol Vessel, and the construction of two CPV, the ARS Constantine and ARS Ranather Rukia *12/3/08 - Franzharia enters the Martenscist Union *12/3/08 - Lord Vayne Archades appointed as the first Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy Tion Era *12/14/08 - University of Tion resumes classes. *12/16/08 - Pro-Consul Takahara redressed out of office at the First Forum of Tion *12/16/08 - Roald Kessel sworn in as the new Pro-Consul of War *12/17/08 - Pro-Consul Everest redressed out of office at the First Forum of Tion *12/17/08 - Dr. Heinrich Koltz sworn in as the new Pro-Consul of Diplomacy *12/20/08 - Consul Archades-Dalmasca meets with Kaiser Martens in Berlin; Pro-Consul Rukia steps down. *12/21/08 - Consul Archades-Dalmasca and Anabelle Rukia join the Tionese Francoists *12/22/08 - In a meeting between Consul Vayne Archades-Dalmasca and Chancellor Sarah Tintagyl, Confederate Tion allowed the Hanseatic League (CNRP) to peacefully secede. *12/23/03 - Tion signs a Non Aggression Pact with the Hanseatic League (CNRP) *12/24/04 - Tion signs a Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact with the United Francoist Empire Government The current government of Tion is the Consulary *'Consul': Vayne Archades-Dalmasca *'Pro-Counsul Maximus': Vacant *'Pro-Consul of War': Roald Kessel :*'Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy': Richard Temmonen *'Pro-Consul of Health & Humanities': Jorgen Hannes *'Pro-Consul of Diplomacy': Dr. Heinrik Koltz *'Pro-Consul of Territorial Affairs': Lucien Fey *'Pro-Consul of Technology': Jehan Zhudov Military Tionese Army Led by Commandant Ishmael McNeil, The Tionese Army is the sword and shield of Tion. Whether it is the defense of Confederate Territory, an aggressive raid on the enemies of the state, or the handling of a delicate diplomatic situation, the Tionese Army is ready to handle the job with finesse and power. Serving with distinction, the many Legions which make up the Army are stationed throughout the Federation, ever ready to leap into action in the defense of Tionese interests. This military machine, fueled by its numerous staff of dedicated officers and loyal Servicemen, has long been the harbinger of peace and justice throughout Tion and will be for a long time to come. The 32,000 strong force is separated into 8 Legions of 4,000 men each as follows: *1st Imperal Legion - Helsinki - 4000 Men *2nd Imperial Legion - North Finland - 4000 Men *3rd Imperial Legion - South Finland - 4000 men *4th Imperial Legion - Murmansk - 4000 Men *5th Imperial Legion - North Karelia - 4000 Men *6th Imperial Legion - South Karelia - 4000 Men *7th Imperial Legion - Novorossiysk - 4000 Men *8th Imperial Legion - Reserves - 4000 Men Tionese Navy Though the youngest, and least experienced of the CTAF, the Confederate Navy strives to grow from humble origins. Led by Admiral Richard Temmonen, the Navy is principally tasked with the regulation and protection of Tionese Trade, as well as Forward Recon and Transport. Though currently boasting little Bluewater-capability, the TCN utilizes the vast civilian shipping capabilities of the Confederation, primarily with the Rukia-class Patrol Vessels, taken from Commercial Shipping Operations, to meet it's goals, in anticipation of the day when the first true Confederate Naval Vessels are commissioned. Vessels *'ARS Ranather Rukia': Rukia-class CPV *'ARS Constantine': Rukia-class CPV *'ARS Nordic Wind': Rukia-class CPV *'ARS Camberlain Squadron': Everest-class River Patrol Skiff x12 Tionese Air Force Long a staple of the Tionese Military, the TAF is tasked with keeping the skies of Tion safe from harm. Focusing on Tactical superiority, the TAF uses the aged Yakolev Yak-9 and the MiG-15, as well as AH1 Cobra and Apache Attack Helicopters. CAF2 has one B17 in mothballs. *YY9 - 5 *MiG - 4 *Cobra - 5 *Apache - 5 *B17 - 1 Tionese Special Forces Notable Conflicts *Nihongo War of Independence 08 *Operation Free Arctica 08 *GIAS Operations 08 *People of Freedom War 08 *Somalian Liberation 08 *Great American Conquest 08 *Azzarian War 08 *Franzharian Civil War 08 *Silver Revolution 08 Sports & Athletics Demographics/Politics A new demographic report has yet to be released. International Relations Treaties *Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact - United Francoist Empire *Mutual Defense Pact - New Byzantine Empire *Non Aggression Pact {Level Three} - Bohovia *Non Aggression Pact {Level Three} - Dragonisia *Non Aggression Pact {Level Three} - Hanseatic League (CNRP) *Non Aggression Pact {Level One} - Viniland *BLOC Agreements - None Diplomatic Missions NOTE: {Tionese Emissary} - Emissary *Nationalist Axis: {Representative not yet assigned} *Arctica: {Desiree Grace} - Petrović *Bohovia: Multi-treaty Alliance, No Embassy Exchange *Byzantine Empire (Nova Roma): {Gregory Nolmvitz} - Davoli *Cain: {Maxamillion Nova} - Way *Dragonisia: {Edvard Krempf} - Thompson *Eastern Union: {Setefani Kraft} - Bogdov *Estovakia: {Sara Devine} - Marsh *Forever Battlefield: {Edward Kreft} - Balney *Greater Nordland: {Valerie Omell} - w Kot *Hanseatic League (CNRP): {Gretchen Macalania} - Westerburg *Imperium of America: {Arnold Wells} - Jimenez *J Andres: {Esther Raminas} - Schuler *Kingdom of Okhrana: {Alexei Drenov} - Andropov *Land of 1000 Swords: {Kra Helonvitz} McGovern *Marscurian Empire: {Franco Tleeles} - Messintary *Nedland: {Xander Kayleb} - Jeruzel *Novak: {Loku Yaliesaalasso} - [Novak has not yet assigned an Ambassador] *New Shillan Empire: Kanagawa - {Choi Min Suk} *New Cymru: {Aryn Sarethi} - Price *Philippines Freestate: {Roderick Smitz} - Salvador Belasco *Promised Land: {Ferdinand Ebelmann} - Summers *Rossiyskayan Empire: {Franz Ivanodomiv} - Khrushchev *Tashta: - {Kim Huan} - Klose *Theocratic Republic of Rebel Virginia: {Ishmael Quol} - Reno *The Cholan Empire: {Orion Mreitz} - Gomes *The Republic (CNRP): {Yevon Kand} - Potempkin *Transvaal: {Richard von Selkirk} - Smit Jonkers *Tyranar: {Ryan Dolmnovick} - Petrok *USB: {Rodrigo Esteves} - Yokimo *USNA: {Ansilimat Drake} - [USNA has not yet assigned an Ambassador] *Ustio: {Franz Slyke} - Chuikov *Vaule: {Saryon Rassmussen} - Dejanović *Viniland: *Wilson Empire: {Marko Jaric} - [WE has not yet assigned an Ambassador] State Declarations/State Support * Sahrani - War of the Black Hand * Tibet - General Peaceful Terms * Uberstein Empire - National Lockdown * Colstream - National Day of Prayer/Mourning * Transvaal - Operasie Vrynoordië (Operation Free-Arctica) References ---- Category:Nations of Europe Category:Franzharia Category:Scandinavian states